Zwischen Liebe und anderen Problemen
by Ivy Maire
Summary: Die junge Lily Evans tritt zusammen mit James Potter ihr letztes Schuljahr an. Zu ihrem Missfallen wurde sie zur Zusammenarbeit mit James verdonnert - als Schulsprecher!  Wird er es schaffen, sie von seiner Liebe zu überzeugen?


Huch Hallo :)  
>Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, also bitte seit rücksichtsvoll ;D<br>Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge erwünscht!

Nebenbei erwähnt: Viele Personen sind nicht meine Kreationen, sondern von J.K. Rowling!

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1<p>

_In Alisas Gästezimmer_

Klopf Klopf.

Sie öffnete langsam ihre Smaragdgrünen Augen und versuchte den Schlaf weg zublinzeln, jedoch hatte sie damit sehr wenig Erfolg. Lily drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und drückte gleichzeitig ihre Nase in das Lila Kissen neben ihr, es roch nach frisch gewaschen.

Klopf Klopf.

Sie hob ihren verwuschelten Kopf und murmelte ein leises „Herein?".

Sofort stürmte Alisa, Lilys beste Freundin, auf sie zu und zwar ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, der Kater schrie und fauchte und sie stolperte ungefähr über ein Dutzend Bücher.  
>Diese fielen mit einem lauten Krach um und lagen nun verstreut am Boden.<p>

„Lily! Oh mein Gott.. ich...also nein er.. also du weißt schon was ich meine.. ! Ist das nicht wahnsinnig toll?"

Lily blickte sie fragend an und legte ihren Kopf schief „Ehm..also erstens: Wer ist 'er'? Und dann zweitens: Nö keine Ahnung was du meinst und dann war da noch drittens: Hab ich vergessen..verdammt!"

Plötzlich warf sich ein blond-gelockter Löwe auf das Bett und fing bitterlich an zu weinen. „Er liebt mich eh nicht! Ich mein was sagt schon ein dämlicher Kuss,  
>kannst du mir das mal verraten?"<p>

Das waren auch die einzigen zusammenhängenden Sätze die man deutlich verstand, danach war nur noch so etwas wie „Arsch..." „Kann sich verpissen.." und „Verarscht mich eh nur.." zu erahnen.  
>Das rothaarige Mädchen versuchte Alisa zu beruhigen und streichelte ihren Rücken. „Nun mal ganz ruhig. Einatmen...Ausatmen...Einatmen...Ausatmen.."<p>

Nachdem Alisa sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ging Lily die Sache ganz langsam an und versuchte wichtige Informationen aus ihrer Freundin herauszubekommen. „Also wer ist denn 'er'?"  
>Große, blaue und verweinte Augen blickten ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Alisa wurde rot und fand wohl eine Blume auf der Bettdecke ziemlich interessant.<br>Dem blonden Mädchen wurde auffordernd in die Seite gestupst und dann hörte man nur noch zwei Worte, bevor komplette Stille herrschte.

„Sirius Black"

* * *

><p><em>Währenddessen bei den Potters<em>

„Verdammt..Ich hab scheiße gebaut!"

Ungläubig starrte James seinen besten Freund und Mitbewohner, mit offenem Mund an. Er sagte nichts. Neben ihm rastete Sirius total aus, stand ständig auf um sich dann doch wieder hinzusetzen, er kratzte sich am Kopf und wuschelte in seinen schwarzen Haaren herum, bis es James zu viel wurde.

„Alter! Tatze, ich mein erst sagst du zum ersten Mal in deinem/meinem Leben, dass DU was falsch gemacht hast und dann verhältst du dich wie ein Match-box Auto, das man zu arg aufgezogen hat!" Sofort setzte Sirius sich auf seine Hände und presste die Lippen zusammen: „Nun erzähl schon was ist los?"

Und dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus „Naja weißt du da ist dieses Mädchen, sie heißt Alisa und ist nur rein zufällig die beste Freundin, deiner Sahneschnitte. Und Gestern da hab ich sie nach Hogsmead eingeladen. Jedenfalls lief der Abend gut und wir hatten Spaß und nach ein oder zwei Feuerwhiskey hab ich sie dann nach Hause gebracht und naja du weißt ja wie das ist...führt eins zum anderen und ich hab sie geküsst und soo.. Aber ich hab deutlich gemerkt das sie geheult hat." James starrte ihn schon wieder total perplex an.

„Alter, Krone was haste denn?"  
>Immer noch keine Antwort, dann gefühlte 10 Minuten später brachte er immerhin einen Satz heraus, der nichts mit Sirius' Problem zu tun hatte.<p>

„Sie ist nicht meine Sahneschnitte."

KAWUSCH!

Ein Buch flog direkt an James' Hinterkopf und dieser fing auch sofort an zu fluchen. Er meinte etwas wie 'Hier geht's grade nicht um dich' zu hören, aber sicher war er sich nicht.  
>Sirius tat als wäre nichts gewesen und ging die Treppe nach unten zum Frühstück, dabei wich er geschickt dem leeren Tintenfass aus, das auch sogleich am Boden zerschellte.<p>

„JAMES POTTER!" rief eine bedrohlich klingende Stimme aus der Küche und James quetschte sich, an Sirius vorbei, die Treppe runter. Er lugte um die Ecke und erstarrte. „Wie kannst du es wagen ein Tintenfass auf meinen Lieblings Teppich zu werfen! Der war sehr sehr teuer!" James senkte den Kopf und versuchte sich nicht zu rechtfertigen.  
>Sirius kam mit einer Braun-Weißen Schleiereule in die Küche, sie hieß Mary, während seinem besten Freund gerade noch der Kopf gewaschen wurde. „Ehm..also ich will ja ungern stören, aber ich schätze mal Hogwarts ist im Moment etwas wichtiger. Aber Quatsch ich denke das Schulleiter-Siegel auf James' Brief hat überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten." Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.<br>Der junge Potter riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand und betrachtete erst einmal das Smaragdgrüne Siegel, sofort vergaß er den Brief, der immer noch in seiner Hand lag, und dachte an ein Mädchen, das er seit dem letzten Schultag nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
>Lily.<br>Doch plötzlich holte ihn seine Mutter wieder in die Realität zurück: „Nun mach ihn schon auf! Naaa loos!" Er öffnete das Siegel mit einem leisen _Plopp_ und begann zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. James Potter,_

_Da Sie die vorherigen Jahre durch Vorbildhaftes Verhalten aufgefallen sind und in der Lage sind fair und objektiv zu entscheiden,  
>wird Ihnen und einemr weiteren Schüler/in das Amt des Schulsprechers zugesprochen._

_Falls Sie dieses Amt annehmen (Wovon stets ausgegangen wird),  
>finden sie Anbei eine Liste mit Ihren zukünftigen Aufgaben und Verantwortungen.<br>Natürlich wird Ihnen ebenfalls mitgeteilt welche Freiheiten Sie genießen dürfen. Es wird erwartet, dass Sie soeben genanntes Amt mit vollen Ernst ausüben._

_Auch das Schulsprecherabzeichen ist in Hogwarts immer zu tragen, Ausnahmen hierzu finden Sie ebenfalls schriftlich aufgeführt._

_Falls Sie dieses Amt nicht annehmen, müssen Sie sich sofort per Eule an uns wenden, da ein Ersatz ausgewählt werden müsste!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_M. McGonagall A. Dumbledore_

„Wow! Damit hätte ich jetzt irgendwie nicht gerechnet" murmelte James in die Stille hinein.  
>Nach ein paar Minuten Stille quietschte seine Mutter aufgeregt und fiel den beiden Jugendlichen um den Hals.<br>„Hey Krone! Weißt du mit was ich mir 100% sicher bin?" James schüttelte den Kopf  
>„Das es eine schon gedruckte Vorlage ist, weil das mit dem Vorbildhaftes Verhalten trifft wohl nicht ganz auf dich zu! Haha!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wieder bei Alisa Zuhause<em>

„AAHHH! Oh mein Gott Lily! Das ist so saumäßig cool!" Lily lächelte abwesend und sagte etwas später dann: „Wer wohl mit mir zusammen arbeiten wird?" Alisa lachte in sich hinein, während Lily die Liste mit ihren Verpflichtungen hervorzog.

_Als Schülersprecher/in müssen folgende Aspekte zuverlässig bearbeitet werden:_  
><em>Die Organisationen von:<em>

_- Weihnachtsfeier_  
><em>- Osterfeier<em>  
><em>- Faschingsfeier<em>  
><em>- Halloweenfeier<em>  
><em>- Abschlussfeier der Abschlussschülerinnen_  
><em>- Hogsmeade Besuche<em>

_Weitere Verpflichtungen sind:_

_- Das Einarbeiten der Vertrauensschüler_  
><em>- Reden an sämtlichen Feiern<em>  
><em>- Die Schulregeln an andere Schüler appellieren<em>

_Falls spontane Aufgaben anfallen, werden sie kontaktiert._

_Wenige Vorzüge genießen sie mit:_

_- Einem eigenen Schlafgemach (+ Badezimmer)_  
><em>- Gelegentlichem Stundenausfall (Wobei der Stoff selbstverständlich nach gelernt werden muss!)<em>  
><em>- Bei guter Arbeit Extrapunkte für Ihr Haus<em>

_Schulsprecherabzeichen und dessen Ausnahmen:_

_Das Abzeichen muss getragen werden, damit andere Schüler/innen Sie immer erkennen können und Sie im Notfall ansprechen können._

_Nicht getragen darf/muss es:_

_- Beim Waschen jeglicher Art und Weiße_  
><em>- Beim Sport (z.B Quidditch)<em>  
><em>- Freizeitaktivitäten<em>

_Viel Erfolg in Ihrem neuen Schuljahr_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_M. McGonagall_

„Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit!" stellte Lily fest, aber sie freute sich natürlich trotzdem riesig.  
>Alisa blickte ihr traurig in die Augen: „Aber dann schlafen wir ja gar nicht mehr in einem Schlafsaal! Und ich kann dich nicht fragen, wie ich aussehe und ob meine Schminke passt. Und Abends ausweinen kann ich mich bei dir dann auch nicht mehr!"<br>Lily nahm ihre beste Freundin tröstend in die Arme: „Ach quatsch! Du kannst sicher auch mal bei mir schlafen, oder ich bei dir und besuchen können wir uns auch. Das klappt schon!"  
>Trotz dem Tröst-Versuch schaute Alisa bedrückt drein: „Ich glaub ich muss jetzt erst mal Shoppen!"<p>

Lily Evans lachte herzlich und klopfte ihrer Freundin auf die Schultern: „Na dann auf in die Winkelgasse, denn unsere Einkaufsliste kam auch gerade mit der Post!"

* * *

><p>So das war mein erstes Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich natürlich riesig über ein paar Reviews freuen um meine neuen Kapitel vielleicht sogar zu verbessern ;)<p>

Liebe Grüße,

Ivy Maire


End file.
